Kingdom Hearts High School
by Xionsknight
Summary: Roxas Hikari, enters his second year of high school along with his brother Sora, meeting old and new friends alike. As Roxas goes through the school year, him and his friends realize feelings for one another that hadn't been there before.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts High School

Chapter 1: Encounter

Roxas' alarm went off making the same beeping sound over and over, waking him from his deep slumber.

As Roxas rolled in bed groaning to himself, he struggled to turn off the alarm in his nightstand. His hand aimlessly tapping around attempting to find the snooze button. After what felt like an eternity, he finally managed to hit the snooze button. As Roxas rolled over on his side to glance at the clock, he heard a thud in the other room. As he grinned to himself, he knew his older brother, Sora, had just woken up.

Knocking loudly on the wall by his bed he yelled, "Sora get up! We gotta get to class!". He listened for a bit until he heard a resounding groan through the walls. Roxas laughed, "I'm headed to the bathroom first! I'll meet you downstairs!" Roxas brushed the covers off his bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the morning.

Sora laid on the floor, his face planted into the ground. As he contemplated falling back asleep, he heard the door slam shut from the bathroom down the hall. "Roxas seems energetic this morning…" Sora mused. As he slowly rose to his feet and he managed to throw his blanket back on his bed. Sora walked over to his closet, pulled out his school uniform and went over to use the bathroom in his room.

As Roxas was headed down to grab some breakfast, an object whizzed by his head and landed at the bottom of the staircase. He did a double take and saw Sora grinning at the top of the staircase, fully dressed in his school uniform, and his brown hair spiked in all sorts of directions.

"Would you be more careful?" Roxas exclaimed, more surprised then angry at the other boy. He glanced down at the object on the ground. "What did you even throw at me?" As Roxas glanced down at the object, he noticed that it was a white and black checkerboard pattern. He stepped down next to it, and picked it up. "Ah! My pencil case. Thanks Sora, it would've been bad if I didn't have this my first day." Sora laughed and walked past Roxas patting his head and walking towards the kitchen.

"Roxas help me make something to eat." Sora said, rummaging through their refrigerator, unable to find anything to eat. Roxas walked over and opened a couple cupboards and searched for something to eat.

"Uhhh Sora, when did we last go shopping for food with the money mom left us?" Roxas inquired. Sora poked his head out of the refrigerator and placed a hand on his chin, searching within his memories for the answer.

Roxas sighed, "Grab some money, we'll get something from the Starbucks on the way to class." Sora slammed the refrigerator door and grabbed a twenty from the funds drawer that their parents had left them. As Sora ran off money in hand, he grabbed his backpack and swung the door open.

"C'mon Roxas! We'll be late if we don't hurry up!" Sora exclaimed suddenly excited to leave the house. Roxas shook his head in disbelief, and grabbed his bag after the excited boy. _Seriously and how am I the younger twin here?_ Roxas thought to himself with a smile and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

. . .

As Roxas and Sora walked into the Starbucks they saw a couple familiar faces. Sora's face lit up as he recognized someone and he immediately walked over to their side. "Umino-san!" He said with a grin and waved at her. A blonde girl looked up from her phone and saw Sora's face and smiled, "Hikari-San!" She looked at a girl only a little shorter than her and said something, as she came to greet Sora and Roxas.

Roxas walked up next to Sora and replied, "No need for formalities Namine, we've known you for long enough." He looked at the girl Namine had left in the line, "Who's the girl? I don't think we've seen her before." Roxas asked.

"Oh that's my younger sister, she's been going to an all girl's school up until now. I finally convinced mom and dad to let her come with me to some place where she can meet new people." Namine answered, her tone low as to keep the girl from hearing her words. She then glanced at Sora, who was hungrily eyeing the menus. "Hey come join us, I'll treat you guys this morning to breakfast, from the looks of it one of you seems to be starving." She giggled at Sora's face turning slightly red from embarrassment at the comment of his hunger. She pulled out a credit card and held it up for them to see. "Don't worry, I think my dad can pay for us today." She said with a wink. Roxas smiled at the comment, and nodded his agreement.

"If you don't mind, I supposed Roxas and I could join you…" Sora replied in an attempting to play off how hungry he was. Namine laughed and gestured the two boys to join her and her sister in line.

"Well boys, this is my younger sister. Xion introduce yourself." Namine said, poking the younger girl in the ribs to grab her attention away from her music.

Xion looked up first at Sora and then Roxas, "I'm Xion Umino… I'll be a first year at Kingdom Hearts High School this year.' She told them flatly, and then put her headphones back in and continued to stare off into space.

Roxas looked closely at the girl, she was petite, short black hair that complimented her looks. He was puzzled at why she didn't try talking to them a bit more. Her eyes we downcast, but she had a fair complexion. Suddenly Roxas was taken out of his thoughts when he heard Namine.

Namine sighed, "She doesn't really have much experience talking to other people… much less boys." As the line grew closer Namine looked at the two boys who were staring at the menu hungrily. "Well? What do you two want? Don't hold back. I'm sure dad will understand." She assured them once again brandishing the credit card for all to see. Sora and Roxas nodded and told her the items they wanted. After she made sure she got all the orders right at the register, she gestured for Xion to get a table for four. Xion shrugged and sat alone at the table waiting for the food to arrive.

As the other three teenagers waited for their food to come, Roxas glanced over at Xion, noticing how lonely she appeared. She sat there gazing out the window, headphones still in her ears. Namine tapped Roxas back to reality. "Hey Roxas, mind helping me carry the food? I don't trust Sora enough, he looks way to hungry." Sora responded to the comment by jokingly trying to reach for all the food. Roxas shook his head out of the daze he was in, and grabbed the tray with the food and brought it over to the table, coincidently sitting across from Xion.

"Thanks for the food!" The two boys said eagerly, and dug right into their pastries. Namine giggled and picked up her iced coffee, wincing slightly at the bitterness. "Not enough sugar…" She muttered to herself, as she got up and started adding cream and sugar to her drink. As Namine got up, Roxas looked up from his pastry to glance up at Xion again, this time the girl was looking right at him. Her eyes reminded him of the ocean, blue and sparkling. As he began to realize he was staring right at her, he turned away and looked at Sora, who was too immersed in his food to notice the scene that just unraveled.

Namine rushed back to the table, and picked up her bag in hurry. "Guys let's go! We're gonna be late if we stay here!" She yelled at the three sitting at the table still. Roxas and Sora swallowed the last of their food in unison and grabbed their bags and drinks and stood up quickly, sipping their iced drinks as they moved. "Xion! C'mon, if you're late on your first day here, dad will have my head for it!" Namine said urgently, ushering her sister up out of her seat and out the door.

Sora followed with the same urgency, dashing out after them and waving at Roxas to hurry up. As Roxas walked out the door, he stopped and laughed out loud, "Guys! It's only 8:00, we don't have class until 9:00 today remember?" Namine and Sora stopped in their tracks and looked back at Roxas, puzzled looks on their faces. "Roxas ran and caught up with them, "You both are too used to doing club activities in the morning."

Sora put his hands behind his head in his normal relaxed pose when he was standing up. "Oh right, it's a new year. We don't have to worry about club activities for another week." As the four walked together to school, Sora and Namine took the time to catch up with one another, as Roxas threw in the occasional quip when appropriate, usually making Namine laugh and Sora yelling at him to stop in the way brother's do. Roxas smiled at their conversation, but couldn't get the thought of how beautiful Xion's eyes looked out of his mind.

As the four finally reached their high school, a girl with red hair came over and smiled at them and spoke, "Welcome back to another year you three."

Namine turned her head and said in a teasing tone, "Shouldn't you be monitoring the students Shinkai-san?"

The girl turned to Namine and with a straight face said, "Maybe you need to remember what happens when students go against me Namine-chan?" As she said Namine's name, a smile broke out on both their faces and they started laughing. She looked at Roxas and smiled at him, as she turned to Sora, a slight blush entered her cheek, "Hi Roxas. M-morning Sora." She stammered when she addressed Sora.

Sora beamed at her, "The one and only! Haha it really is school seeing you dressed up in that uniform again Kairi! Did you get a new hairpin?" Sora kept talking, giving Kairi no chance to even interrupt. As Sora kept rambling on, Roxas and Namine exchanged looks, smiling to one another. The two knew that Kairi has had a crush on Sora since they first met, but was never able to tell him how she truly felt about him. As Roxas thought about it, it dawned on him he didn't know how his brother felt about Kairi. He talked to her as naturally as he talked to anyone else. As he pulled himself from his thoughts, he noticed Kairi was starting to turn redder with all the attention Sora was giving her.

"Oh Kairi!" Namine said, interrupting Sora's barrage of questions and comments to Kairi. "This is my younger sister Xion" She gestured to Xion standing next to her. Kairi smiled and had a look of thanks she flashed at Xion for a moment. Xion looked up and nodded her acknowledgement, then resumed to stare off into space. Namine sighed, "Xion, I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go with Kairi and go back to working the student council again, so I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Roxas and… Sora, to show you around the school." She told her sister.

Xion merely nodded at the comment and walked over to Roxas' side, making him stiffen up a bit. As Namine started to walk away with Kairi, Sora blurted out, "Wait why did you mention Roxas first? I'm the older one and I'm just as capable!" Namine and Kairi merely laughed and waved at them as they departed back to the student council room. Sora pouted for a moment before he was put into a headlock "Ah? Who?" Sora exclaimed with surprise.

"I see you haven't changed at all Sora." A taller boy with long silver hair mused. He glanced over that Roxas and Xion, "Oh a new face?" He said referring to Xion. "My name is Riku Yaoke, I'm a third year here, and this idiot in the headlock, is my best friend." As he let go of the headlock Sora turned around and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Riku!" Sora shouted with happiness! Sora looked over at Roxas and Xion, "Ah! Sorry Roxas. I'm gonna have to let you handle this one and I'm gonna go catch up with Riku!" Sora shot the words out so quickly and dragged Riku away before Roxas could voice anything up.

As Roxas stood dumbfounded at the situation he was thrown in, Xion spoke in a quiet voice, "I can find my own way around Roxas…" The girl pulled her headphones out again, and was about to put them in when Roxas' hand darted out and grabbed her wrists.

"No your sister wanted at least someone to show you around" Glancing at his watch he looked back at her, once again pulled in by her blue eyes, as he finally broke eye contact with her "I'll take you around, and make sure you get to class on time. No debate about it." He used a tone that wouldn't allow her to argue against him. Xion shrugged and put her headphones away.

"Then I'm in your care senpai." She bowed at him. Roxas turned a bit red and averted his gaze away from her.

"T-there's no need for such formalities." He stuttered, taken aback by the amount of respect she was showing him. He took her in and showed her to the shoe lockers, explaining the customs of the school. As he was doing so, two people walked by a man with spiky bright red hair, and a man with long blue hair. As the one with red hair saw Roxas, he stopped his conversation with the blue haired boy.

"Hey Roxas! You better still have me memorized!" The boy yelled across the hall. Both boys walked up to Roxas and Xion.

Roxas turned around straight faced with no sign of emotion on his face, "Oh god it's you again." He groaned, hiding the smile that would burst out any moment. Roxas turned to Xion, "That's just the Axel. The one with blue hair I think is Isa. Both of them are third years."

Xion glanced over at the two walking over and then back to Roxas, "You're rather close with Axel aren't you?"

Roxas glanced over at the young girl, "Wait how did you pick up on tha-"Axel suddenly interrupted his conversation with Xion.

"Hey that's no way to treat your only friend here!" Axel looked at him with a grin. "Good to see you again buddy." After saying that he finally noticed the girl next to him. "Oh? I'm sorry was I interrupting your time with him?"

Xion shook her head and gestured him to continue. "Ah, well I'm sure Roxas has told you already but I'm Axel, Axel Moyashimasu. Got it memorized? This here is Isa Tsukiyomi."

Isa nodded his hello and gestured that it was time to go. "Sorry about this! Let's meet up at the old spot Roxas! Bring your friends!" Axel waved his good bye as he and Isa walked away.

Roxas shook his head and laughed, "C'mon Xion. I'll show you around we have some more time before school starts." Xion nodded and they two continued to walk through the school. Roxas smiled at her, "It may be school, but try smiling a bit, it won't kill you to try." After he said those words he instantly regretted it, the words came out without him even thinking about it.

Xion giggled a bit at the comment, "You got flustered when I called you senpai, earlier… Why is that?" Xion turned her head giving Roxas a quizzical look.

Roxas turned to face her, "It just feels a little embarrassing. I'm not really sure how to explain it."

"Well I thought it was funny how you reacted to it… Senpai~." She said emphasizing the last word in her sentence. Roxas' turned his head away in embarrassment and as he did so, Xion let out a hint of a smile as they continued on their tour of the school.

. . .

As Namine and Kairi were finishing up their business in the student council room, Namine couldn't help but do some digging into how Kairi was feeling, "So I noticed that Sora was talking to you a lot more this morning…" She began. As soon as she pointed out the events from the morning, Kairi flushed a deep red.

"W-we've texted a bit during the break…" She stammered, staying the same red she was before. "Do you think he'll ever realize how I feel?" She exhaled deeply, as if she had been keeping that question in all her life.

Namine smiled at her friend, "Of course he will, but if he doesn't then you need to do something about it! Roxas and I are rooting for you!"

Kairi turned redder, "How do you and Roxas do it, Namine? You two seemed to never have liked anyone… at least not like how I feel about Sora." Kairi sat down, exhausted by the events of the morning.

Namine sat down next to her friend and patted her back reassuringly, "Well I guess we haven't met that person yet. But when I do I'll be sure to come tell you and you'll have your turn to laugh at me!" Namine sighed and looked outside dreamily, "But I have to admire you Kairi, you've liked him since you first met him? That was back in middle school, it's been about five years since then… So you better not give up just yet!"

Kairi looked up smiling, "Thanks Namine… I hope you find someone soon. The feeling is amazing… I just wish he'd be less dense and return them soon."

As Namine got up to get her stuff, the door suddenly opened and in came Riku breathing heavily. As he closed the door behind him, both he and Namine made eye contact with each other. As they stared at each other, group of girls ran by the classroom yelling Riku's name trying to find him. Riku looked at Namine and held a single to finger to his lips. The universal sign of stay quiet.

Kairi stood up, confused on why Riku came in so suddenly, but after hearing the sound of the girl's voices, she understood immediately and quietly went to retrieve her stuff. As the crowd of girls passed, both Riku and Namine were still looking at each other. Kairi let out a cough to break the silence, "Um Riku that's Namine, she's a friend of mine. Namine that's Riku. He's been close friend's with Sora since they were kids. Those two were always competing against each other."

Riku nodded his thanks and walked over to Namine introducing himself, "I'm Riku Yoake. I know this is sudden… But would you mind if I walked you to your class?" Namine hid her flushed face at his straightforward question, but nodded and waved bye to Kairi.

As the two walked out, Kairi smiled to herself knowing that something was going to happen between those two after this meeting. As she sat down in a nearby chair, she complained out loud, "Ahhh it seems everyone else is out there with someone besides me!"

Kairi sighed to herself, thinking about Sora. She loved how his brown hair spiked in every direction. She giggled a bit at how she used to think he spent hours working on his hair, just trying to get the perfect spike. When she finally decided to ask, she was surprised at how both Sora's and Roxas' hair was naturally spiky. He wasn't too much taller than her, maybe an inch or two. She turned her head to look out the window, at the sky, marveling at how beautiful the blue looked. _"Sora's eyes are just like the sky, big and blue."_ Her thoughts began to wander, and she slowly imagined Sora's smile. Every time she saw him smile at her, it made her heart skip a beat. She could feel her heart fluttering as she thought of it.

Kairi shook her head, clearing the thoughts of the boy she liked out of her mind. She once again glanced at the empty room, she picked up her stuff and was about to start walking to the door to go to class when it once again opened. But this time Sora stood at the entrance of the door smiling at her.

"Hey I knew I'd find you here! We're in the same class with everyone again! Let's walk there together!" Sora said cheerfully, his smile present on his face as it always was. Kairi smiled shaking her head at her own thoughts.

"Yeah… let's go Sora." She walked to his side as they started down the hallways to their classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Day

As Roxas and Xion finished up touring, he walked her in front of her classroom, "Will you be alright for your first day now? Sorry if I left anything out of the tour, I'm sure your sister would have been much more fun to walk around with." Roxas said apologetically.

Xion shook her head at him, "No I had a lot of fun, if I went with sis I wouldn't be able to talk to you like this Rox- I mean Senpai~." She mused, waiting for his flustered reaction.

Roxas once again turned red and turned away, as he looked away and Xion smiled. As Xion looked closer at Roxas she noticed his eyes were a lighter blue then her own. His eyes had a soothing feel to them, they reminded her of the sky, endless and free. He was only two or three inches taller than she was. Xion stood at a proud 5 feet 5 inches. His hair was a light brown, spiked up, she was unsure if he intentionally caused it to stick up, or if it was natural.

As Roxas glanced up, they made eye contact again, this time Xion turned slightly red with him, "Y-you should go to class now… thanks for helping me today senpai!" she blurted out at him and dashed in her classroom.

Roxas watched her go in the classroom, puzzled by her reaction, as the 5-minute warning bell rang, he realized that he had to dash to his classroom. He slipped in and made his way to his seat, next to Sora. Sora glanced over at him and apologized, "Sorry about ditching you like that bro, did things go alright with Xion?" Roxas took a few seconds to register Sora's words.

"Huh? O-Oh… Yeah things with her went pretty good." Roxas replied seemingly in a daze.

Sora looked closely at Roxas, "Are you okay?" Sora asked, double checking to see if his brother was alright. Roxas nodded and smiled reassuringly at Sora. As Sora was about to bombard his younger brother with questions, Namine and Kairi walked past and claimed the two seats in front of theirs.

As the two girls took their seats, Namine instantly turned around and looked at the two boys. "Did you two treat Xion alright?" She said more forcefully then she had intended to.

"Y-yeah! She likes the school and she's in class!" Roxas replied hurriedly. Sora glanced over at Roxas and nodded his agreement. His hair bobbed at her fast as he was nodding. Kairi looked back to see Sora nodding and giggled at the funny sight before her. As Sora stopped nodding he smiled and laughed with her.

Namine sighed and leaned back in her chair, "That's good to hear, I'll ask her about it later." At that, Namine reached into her bag and pulled out her pencil bag and notebook to start the day.

"Hey it's only a half day today, why don't we all go out for lunch with everyone? We can all get to know each other and catch up on everything we missed!" Kairi said enthusiastically.

As the other three glanced at each other, they nodded in agreement. "I'll text Riku!" Sora said, pulling out his phone and preparing a message. Namine's face turned a slight shade of red at the mention of Riku. But no one besides Kairi picked up on it, smiling to herself.

The start bell rang, signifying the start of classes for the day. As the four faced the front of the class, slowly waiting for the end of class to arrive and granting them the freedom of the rest of the day.

. . .

The bell finally rang, students packed their belongings and started to shuffle out the door back to their homes. Namine had just pulled out her phone and began to text Xion, "I can go get her." Roxas said innocently, continuing to pack his stuff without making eye contact at Namine.

Namine looked up from her phone screen and smiled at Roxas, "Ah really? Thank you! Can you bring her here?" Roxas nodded his understanding and stood up, picking up his bag and walking towards Xion's classroom.

"Shouldn't you have gone with him to get Xion?" Namine questioned Sora. Sora's face turned red from embarrassment.

Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well I sorta may have left Roxas and Xion because Riku came up to me… " As Sora said that, Riku popped into their class and waved at the group, not yet seeing Namine.

Namine looked up to berate Sora when she made eye contact with Riku and blushed, turning her eyes away from him. She stammered at Sora, "I... It's fine… I'm sure Roxas did alright with her." She quickly grabbed her belongings and stood behind Kairi, trying to seem as small as possible in front of Riku.

Sora turned to greet Riku, and the two boys talked about their first days, Riku occasionally glanced over to Namine and Kairi, trying to make it seem as inconspicuous as possible. Kairi smiled as she saw Riku glance over and whispered to Namine, "Go talk to him!" Namine shook her head, her face still flushed and her eyes downcast. Kairi grabbed her arm and pushed her into Riku. As Namine squealed from the sudden movement, smiling to herself, Kairi grabbed her stuff and pulled Sora along.

"Sora and I are gonna go check up on Roxas and Xion! You two wait at the main entrance for us alright?" Kairi said to them cheerfully. Sora barely managed to grab his bag before Kairi pulled him out of the classroom, waving as he went.

Momentarily stunned by the scene Riku made eye contact with Namine, and he slowly spoke, "I still need to get my stuff, would you mind walking with me?" As he finished his sentence, his face slowly turned red from embarrassment.

Namine giggled, "I wouldn't mind at all." She gestured for Riku to take the lead as the two walked through the halls, slowly getting to know each other.

. . .

Roxas walked in front of Xion's classroom, as he gazed in he saw the girl with her headphones in staring out the window. He smiled to himself, thinking how similar the girl was to him, as he walked over, a few of the other students gasped at a second year walking in their classroom. Whispers flew around the room about who he was here for, Roxas smiled to himself as he stopped behind Xion.

He tapped her shoulder and she turned around, as they made eye contact, Roxas explained, "I came here to get you, we're going out to lunch now with everyone." Xion nodded and began to pack her stuff. Roxas felt a bit disappointed that she didn't smile at him, he made a mental note to ask how her first day went one the way out.

As Xion was almost done packing her stuff, she looked up at Roxas and said quietly, "I don't have any money. I didn't think I was going out today." She pulled her headphones off and let them rest on her neck.

Roxas laughed and pulled out the money he and Sora had grabbed for breakfast this morning, "My mom can pay for you today." Roxas said with a wink, a small smile appeared on Xion's lips. "I think they all are waiting for us at the school gate now, ready to go?" Roxas picked up Xion's bag and swung it over his shoulder, gesturing for her to follow.

As Xion stood up with Roxas, and glanced around, noticing a few kids staring at both her and Roxas leaving the classroom. Xion looked back at Roxas and asked innocently, "So senpai~ what are you treating me to today?" Roxas' face turned a pink at the cheeks, and he was unable to face the young girl. They walked in silence for a few moments, until Xion once again voiced up, "You get embarrassed easily don't you senpai?"

Roxas glanced back at her, "Do I? Is that a bad thing?"

Xion giggled and said teasingly, "Of course not, I think it makes it more fun to tease you."

As the two continued to walk towards to front of the school, they had their fair share of laughs and talked quite easily with each other. They both slowly familiarized themselves with each other, and enjoyed one another's company.

When they finally reached the entrance Sora waved and bellowed at Roxas across the field, "ROXAS C'MON I'M STARVING!" Roxas and Xion laughed and ran over the join their group of friends. As the two stood with the rest of the group. Sora said, "So what's for lunch guys?"

Kairi shook her head, laughing at Sora's one track mind, "Lets get ramen!" She looked to the others for agreement and they all nodded eagerly.

The shop was only a few minutes walk from the school, as they all were seated at their table, Roxas noticed that Xion was seated across from him, he glanced around at the other's and noticed that Kairi had her face hidden behind the menu. He smiled to himself when he noticed Sora was making funny faces across from her. He looked at Riku and Namine and noticed they were calmly reading their menus, turning his head back to his own, he snuck a quick glance at Xion across from him. She was brushing her short hair back and had her brow furrowed, trying to figure out which one to order.

Roxas casually asked her, "Xion… Have you ever had ramen before?"

Xion looked up, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment. "No... I've only had the instant packets at home." She continued to read, her expression growing more and more confused by the second.

As the waiter came by, he opened with a pleasant tone, "Hello, welcome to Radiant Garden's one and only ramen house. Are you all ready to order?" Xion was too immersed in the menu to speak up for herself.

Roxas was about to ask for a couple more minutes for Xion, but Sora had beat him to it, "I'll have the Miso ramen." Sora pointed at Kairi, "and she'll have the Shio ramen." Sora looked at Kairi expectantly, seeking some acknowledgement if he got her order correct or not. Kairi had a pleasant look of surprise on her face. She turned to the waiter and nodded her confirmation on the order.

The waiter then turned to Riku and Namine, Namine was the first to announce her order, "The Hakata Ton-Kotsu Ramen please." She closed her menu and started a pile towards the corner of their table.

Riku took one last glance at the menu and placed his order, "The spicy Ton-Kotsu Ramen for me then." Riku followed Namine's lead and stacked his along with Sora and Kairi's menus.

The waiter turned one more time to face Roxas and Xion, "What will you two have?"

Xion had her head buried in the menu, her face full of confusion from half the words and ingredients in each dish. Roxas smiled and looked at the waiter, "We'll take two Shoyu ramens." The waiter nodded his approval and verified with before leaving.

As the waiter left, Roxas tapped Xion, and the girl's head popped up, as if shaken from a trance, Roxas smiled and told her, "I ordered us both Shoyu ramens. Since it's my treat, you'll have to deal with what I order you." He stuck his tongue out playfully at her at the last comment.

Namine laughed as she saw the playful banter the two were having, "Looks like you'll fit right in with us Xion. For some reason the Shoyu ramen is the only one Roxas ever has ordered."

Roxas looked up defensively, "Hey just because I don't have the need to try everything on the menu doesn't mean anything!" He took a glance at Xion, "Don't listen to her, the shoyu is the best one."

The two started playfully shooting retorts back and forth, soon enough everyone but Xion was arguing about their favorite ramen. Xion looked at them and began to laugh, Roxas stopped arguing for a minute to admire the girl's laugh. _That's… really cute._ Roxas thought to himself, when she finally stopped she looked at Namine and jeered, "I dunno sis, if Roxas says that Shoyu is the best, I'll have to believe him there."

Namine reached over and playfully tousled the other girl's short black hair, "Hey! Taking the words of Roxas over your own sister?" As they were calming down, the waiter had come back to deliver their orders, once distributed, everyone immediately stared at Xion.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Xion asked, the noodles already in front of her face.

Sora grinned, "The new person gets the first bite!"

Xion gave Roxas a puzzles look and slurped up her first bite of noodles, "These are delicious!" The rest of the group cheered and began digging in their portions at once. Xion gave Roxas a small smirk commented, "I think Shoyu is the best, I'll stick to this kind from now on."

Namine glanced up her mouth wide, a single noodle still hanging out of her mouth, "Roxas look what you've done!" The group laughed at her comment and they all enjoyed their noodles.

As they were finishing up, Sora looked up from his bowl and saw Kairi pulling out her wallet to pay, "Kairi, you have something on your mouth still." Before she could react, Sora leaned over the table and wiped her mouth with his napkin. "There we go!" Sora said happily.

Kairi's face turned a bright red, and she stuttered, "I-idiot!"

Sora playfully teased at her, "You were always a messy eater."

Kairi's face flushed a deeper red and she threw her napkin at him, "You pay for me today!" Sora glanced over to Roxas for some help, and the instant Roxas saw the look on his brother's face, he immediately scooted his chair away from Sora.

"Nope, you dug this hole for yourself Sora." Roxas smirked, enjoying the little exchange between the two friends. As Sora begrudgingly pulled out his wallet and paid for both his and Kairi's meal, the other two boys did the same for the girls they sat across from.

Kairi's face slowly returned to its natural color, "I guess I'll buy you ice cream sometime to pay you back."

Sora's face lightened up, "Deal!"

As the group made their way out of the shop Riku spoke up, "Why don't we go to the park? It's a relax for a bit." He glanced at Sora and Roxas a smirk appearing on his face, "Not to mention I don't think you all can beat me in the race we used to do."

Sora and Roxas looked at each other and grinned back, in unison the two boys replied, "You're on!" The three boys dashed on ahead as Kairi giggled.

Xion and Namine looked over with questioning looks, as Kairi glanced over and saw their faces she explained, "As kids we would all come here, and they'd run across the park seeing who was the fastest. Riku tended to win more often because he was older, but now that I think about it, I It has been awhile since they went at it."

As the two nodded their understanding, they heard a voice yell out to them from the distance, "Kairi! C'mon say go already!" Sora shouted across the field, as the other two boys lined up next to him. Xion smiled as she saw Roxas getting ready to run and getting position.

Kairi yelled back across the field, "Ready? Set… Go!" As her voice carried, the three boys shot forward. They were neck and neck, neither boy giving way to the other. Kairi looked over at the two other girls and pointed to a stone wall with a tree nearby, "The first one to go over the wall wins."

Namine whistled softly and Xion glanced over in her direction. "If I recall correctly, Sora was on the soccer team, he played a…"

"Forward." Kairi finished for her, her eyes completely set on the three racers. "Riku played basketball, I think he played as a center if I remember correctly." The boys were getting closer to the wall. As the three girls looked closer, they noticed Roxas was slightly behind the other two boys.

"What about Roxas? Did he do any sport?" Xion inquired.

The other two girls shook their heads, "He always said there wasn't a point, his parents would end up going to Sora's games. So he didn't have much drive to try to do anything." Kairi replied in a quiet tone.

As Roxas ran he noticed he was a couple steps behind the other two, _I guess I'll try it today._ Roxas quickly thought. He picked up his pace and the next thing he knew he had passed the other two boys and the wall was in front of him.

The boys were coming up on the wall Sora and Riku giving each other looks, seeing who would make first. When suddenly Roxas took the lead and high jumped over the wall with relative ease. The girls could only stare in amazement, having never seen Roxas ever pull such a move. As the other two boys used their arms to propel them over the wall, they landed and caught their breath. Roxas lay on the ground groaning and clutching his back, "I thought the impact would have been softer…" The girls came to join them, and as they all saw Roxas, everyone erupted in laughter at the boy's stunt.

"When did you learn that Roxas?" Riku asked, giving him a look of respect.

"I'm not that lazy Riku, I use some of my time outside." Roxas shot back, wincing as he tried to sit up.

Sora looked over to Kairi, "Kairiii can I get that ice cream?" He gave her his best 'puppy dog eyes' look he could muster.

Kairi shook her head smiling, "Well I do owe you one. Are you all gonna come or are you gonna head back home?"

Namine and Riku exchanged looks and she said, "I think I'll head home. It's been a long day. I can leave Xion in your capable hands, can't I Roxas?"

Sora cheered and grabbed Kairi by the hand and half pulled, half dragged her to get ice cream, she she waved good-bye to her friends. Her face was slightly flushed from Sora grabbing she so impulsively. Namine smiled to herself at her two friends going off on their own. Namine looked over the Xion, "Hey Xion, I'm going to go on ahead back home." Her face slightly flushed when she uttered the next part, "Riku is going to take me, and from the looks of it, Roxas is gonna need some help."

The young girl looked up at her older sister and nodded laughing at her comment, "I guess I'll have to help him like he helped me this morning." Namine smiled and took Riku's hand, the two walked together, soon enough leaving the other two alone. Xion sat next Roxas, leaning against the wall that he just jumped over.

"You could be a track star with that kind of jumping Roxas…" Xion said quietly. Roxas looked away, his eyes unable to look at hers. "Why don't you give it a shot?"

"No one would come to cheer me on… So there isn't really a point in trying for it." Roxas slowly started to sit up, leaning his back against the wall. A silence came across the two, neither knowing what to say for some time.

Finally, Xion stood up, she turned and looked down at Roxas, "Roxas join the track team."

Roxas sighed, "I told you no one would-"

"I'll come. If I come to cheer you on, then you'll be okay with doing it right?" Xion cut Roxas off before he could finish his statement.

Roxas stared into the girl's eyes, and saw the sincerity behind her words. Roxas stood up, wincing at his sore back, he smiled at the girl and said, "I'll do it if you're there to cheer me on then."

Xion shot him a smile, and Roxas felt his heart beat faster in his chest. He looked into her eyes once again, and turned away quickly, "Ah, I should get you home before Namine gets on my case!" He hastily turned around and faced the other way to hide his embarrassment.

As Roxas turned around, Xion exhaled quietly, hiding the underlying tones of embarrassment she felt. Roxas turned around and once again looked at her with those blue eyes of his. Xion hid her blushed face with a quick remark to Roxas, "I'll follow your lead then, senpai." As Roxas' words came out stuttered, Xion laughed as the two began walking back home.

* * *

Author's Note

WAaaa sorry for not posting earlier! I've been really lazy and dealing with a lot _ I hope you all enjoy it, and Chapter 3 is being worked on! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: End of the Day

Riku and Namine reached the front of her house, and she turned to face him, "Thanks for walking me back home Riku."

As Riku nodded, his cheeks beginning to turn red as he said, "I don't really know you, but there's something about you… I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me…" Riku's voice trailed off, and the girl smiled at him.

"I'm glad we feel the same way Riku." Her tone sweet and reassuring, as she walked to her door, Riku stood waiting for at her gate to go inside, she turned around again, "I'll see you at school tomorrow… right?"

Riku's facial expression changed to a look of surprise, he nodded at her, "Of course you will! If I have to I'll hide in the student council room again!" Namine smiled at his words and waved good bye, going inside the house. Riku stood there for another couple seconds, before turning around slowly walking back in the direction of his home. Namine stood with her back against the door, clutching her chest and smiling to herself.

. . .

As Roxas and Xion walked home, they chatted about nonsensical things, music, games, books. The two youths slowly started to get to know each other, both of them realizing they had a lot in common. As they arrived in front of Xion's home. She turned to him, gazing with her blue eyes into his, both of them unable help breaking eye contact, blushing a bit. Xion was about to say good bye, but Roxas asked her, "Can I have your number?" As he asked, he pulled his phone out and held it out to her.

Xion hid her smile, "Ah? What makes you think I have a phone?" She replied teasingly.

Roxas blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess I didn't think of that…"

Xion shook her head and grabbed his phone, entering a new contact into it. "If its you… then I guess I can trust it to you." She handed back his phone and dashed to her door, "I'll be waiting senpai!" She dashed inside giving Roxas no time to react to the situation that had just unfolded.

"Eh?" He stood there dumbstruck not know how to react to her actions. After a couple minutes he began walking home, humming to himself. As he reached home, he saw Sora and Kairi talking as well.

Sora looked up from his ice cream and waved at him, the two brother's shared a smile, and Kairi looked over when Roxas arrived. "Hey Roxas."

Roxas smiled at the two, "Did you two just get back?"

Kairi nodded and the two looked over to Sora, currently immersed in his vanilla ice cream cone. Sora looked up as the two stopped talking only to be hit by a sudden brain freeze.

"ow ow ow!" Sora yelled, clutching his head with the palms of his hands and holding the ice cream in another, a good portion of it had already gone into his stomach judging by the amount of ice cream left. Kairi and Roxas shared a laugh at the boy's expense, watching and laughing at Sora struggle with his brain freeze.

Kairi pat his head and muttered to him, "You idiot…"

Sora glanced up at her and suddenly his face lit up, "Ah! Kairi do you want some?"

Kairi's face began turning red and she turned away from him, "N-No! I got it for you! So eat it all!" Sora turned his head in confusion at the girl's sudden change in tone, as he was about to press her to try a bite, Kairi suddenly grabbed her bag and took off in the direction of her home, "I-idiot! I gotta go! See you at school tomorrow!" Her gaze met Roxas' and the two shared a look that meant they would be messaging about today.

Sora stood dumbfounded as the girl bolted off away from them, he slowly turned to Roxas and asked, "Did… Did I do something wrong Roxas?"

Roxas laughed and shook his head, "You're a bigger idiot then I remember." He swung his arm around his brother's shoulder and leaned in towards the ice cream taking a bite, "Oh! That's good!" Sora's face was still in shock at why the girl had run away from him.

The two boys began to walk inside, as the two boys walked into their house again after their long day, Sora immediately plopped onto the sofa and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels in an attempt to find something interesting to watch. Roxas pulled out his phone and sat in the kitchen table, glancing up at the TV.

Sora yawned and turned off the TV, "Do you think Kairi is mad at me Roxas?" Sora peeked over the couch to see his brother's response.

Roxas began to laugh, "When is she ever mad at you? Just text her and talk like you normally do." He gestured for Sora to do so and opened his phone up.

Sora nodded and was soon immersed in his phone, switching between waiting for Kairi's reply to watching videos on his phone. Roxas pulled his out and looked at the new contact that was in it. She only had typed in "Xion" in his phone, but seeing it and the 10 digits that followed made him smile.

Sora's words shook him out of his thoughts, "ROXAS! SHE ANSWERED!" Roxas looked up at his brother, who was smiling and dancing around the room, relieved that his friend wasn't mad at him. Roxas smiled back and looked to see he had a message, as he opened it he saw that it was from Kairi.

Kairi: Can you get online?

Roxas: Sure.

As Roxas got up to go to his computer, he heard the thumping of Sora running up the stairs and dashing into his room. Presumably to watch funny videos and sleep soon. Roxas leaned back in his chair as his computer started up, once again pulling up his phone to stare at the contact info he had gotten today. _What should I say…_ he wondered, his nerves on edge debating to text her or not.

A familiar ding shook him from his thoughts as Kairi messaged him via chat on his computer.

Kairi: Roxas!

Roxas: I'm here. I'm here

Kairi: Ahhh your brother is so dense! _

Roxas: I know…

Kairi: ahhh I was so embarrassed!

Roxas: You told him you weren't mad or anything right?

Kairi: Eh? He thought I was mad?

Roxas: Yes! He was so scared!

Roxas chuckled to himself as Kairi continued on about Sora.

Kairi: He should really be careful how he treats girls, someone might get the wrong impression. I mean he is our school's star striker.

Roxas: I wouldn't be too worried…

Kairi: Eh? What do you mean?

Roxas: I mean I see girl's wave and talk to him and everything… But I think he only treats you like that, he doesn't even treat Namine like how he does with you.

Kairi stopped replying for a few minutes and this gave Roxas some time to think about what he should do with Xion. He pulled out his phone glancing at the time, 9:00 pm. _Wow it's been a long day_ , he thought to himself. As he was about to text Xion, his door suddenly slammed open and Sora dashed in, shoving his phone in Roxas' face.

"ROXAS! WHAT DID I DO?" Sora exclaimed his voice full of worry. Roxas took the phone out of his brother's hand, as he did Sora hopped on Roxas' bed and laid in it rolling around in a frenzy. Roxas looked at his brother _Does…Does Sora realize that he and Kairi are meant for each other…_ He debated about telling his brother, but he knew Kairi would want to tell him herself.

Roxas glanced at the phone in his hand and read to himself, "YOU IDIOT!" He started laughing and shook his head, "Sora, do you treat anyone else like you treat Kairi?" Roxas asked his brother.

Sora looked up questioningly, "What do you mean? I treat her like I always have"

Roxas smiled, "Well, no worries she isn't mad. Just talk to her like normal and buy her that fruit she loves."

Sora's eyes lit up, "You mean paopu fruit!"

Roxas nodded, "That's the one! Remember the old legend Mom and Dad used to tell us about it?"

Sora grinned, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Sora got up off the bed and ruffled Roxas' hair, "I'm gonna go shower and head to bed, don't stay up too late Roxas!"

As Sora walked out of his room Roxas yelled out at him, "Oh so NOW you act like the older brother!" The two boys laughed and Roxas turned back to his phone. He decided to text Xion tomorrow, it was getting late and he felt like he missed his chance. He stood up and stretched, making a mental note it was close to 10 already.

Roxas went into his shower and after he was done with his business he went back to his computer to check once more before heading to bed. Sora had already turned off his lights and was either browsing the web with his phone or fast asleep. He saw Kairi's message of thanks and smiled, closing his laptop screen. He plugged in his phone and once again he hesitated over Xion's name. Against his better judgment, he decided to send Xion a single message, "Good night Xion. See you tomorrow!"

Roxas send the message and went to his bed. As Roxas lay in bed, he stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, remembering all the fun moments he had today. As he felt his body slowly succumb to slumber, _today was a good first day._ He thought, smiling as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry it's been so long! I've actually had this down for awhile, but kept forgetting to upload it! It's a pretty short addition, because I just wanted to sum up the ending thoughts of the day, I was originally gonna use this in chapter 2. But I decided that it would've made it really long. ahah enjoy!

SOOOO Adding on to this, I coulda sworn I posted this... Because I already finished chapter 4 today, I'll post and next week I'll get chapter 4 out. Unless you fans out there want it sooner :P


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Little Things

Roxas woke up a bit before his alarm, shutting it off before the loud beeping pierced his ears. He rolled in his bed and yawned, slowly shaking off the fatigue from his body. As Roxas' head slowly cleared he remember the text he sent Xion the night before and jumped out his bed towards his phone.

Roxas opened his phone when a single message appeared on the screen, "Night Roxas!" Roxas couldn't help but have a smile break out on his face. He texted her a simple, "I'll see you at school today." As he walked out of his room to get ready for school, he knocked on Sora's door as he passed by Sora's room and shouted, "Sora! Get up, it's almost time to leave!" He heard a groan and a familiar thud as Sora had rolled off his bed again. Roxas laughed and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

The two boys met downstairs, Roxas found a box of cereal in the pantry and was munching on that while the news was playing on the TV. Sora had his head on the table and was still half asleep. As Roxas finished up he realized that they still had time before they had to get to school. Roxas nearly dropped his dishes when Sora suddenly straighten up in his seat. "PAOPU FRUIT!" Sora exclaimed. He grabbed his bag and was about to fly out the door when he suddenly stopped, "Roxas, I'm getting paopu fruit for Kairi, don't let anyone know!" Sora then flung the door open and rushed out to get it before class started.

As Roxas watched his brother leave, he smiled to himself and said to no one in particular, "Seriously, those two need to get together already…" As Roxas sat down on the couch, enjoying his time before he had to go to class. His phone suddenly rang and he jumped out of surprise. As he glanced down he saw that Namine was calling him, "Hello?" He answered.

"Roxas, can you walk Xion to school? I forgot to tell her I had student council duties in the morning!" Namine said, without even giving Roxas time to answer, "Thanks Roxas! I gotta go!"

As Roxas stood a bit dumbfounded at what had just happened, as he slowly processed Namine's words, he grabbed his stuff and dashed out the door like Sora had. After a few minutes of running he reached the front of their house, waiting at the gate, unsure if he should call or ring the doorbell. As he decided the doorbell was the better option, he waited after ringing it a couple times. The intercom buzzed on and a familiar groggy voiced answered, "I'm getting the door. Jeez just wait a bit."

Roxas smiled when he heard Xion's voice, as the door open he saw the black haired girl rubbing her eyes. Xion was standing at the door, rubbing her eyes like she had just woken up. Roxas couldn't help but admire how her hair seemed to be the perfect length and fall over her eyes, strands of it were sticking up, indicating she had just rolled out of bed. Xion yawned and looked up at Roxas, noticing who she had opened the door up for the first time.

"Eh…" She said, looking at Roxas and then down at her tank top and shorts she wore to bed. Xion slammed the door, her face flushed red.

Roxas couldn't help but blush when he saw the girl, and had hoped that the distance between them was able to hide it from her. As he saw the door slam he yelled out to her, "Umm Namine sent me to get you…" Roxas glanced back and forth, and hopped over the fence easily, walking to the door and knocking on it, "Hey Xion… We should start going soon."

Roxas stood there in silence, and he heard a voice from the other side, "Buy me something to eat…"

Roxas smiled his back leaning against the door, "I'll take you out for an entire day and treat you to whatever you want." He didn't get a response and he was worried he went too far.

Roxas was about to say something when the door he was leaning on opened back and he fell backwards onto the carpet in Xion's house. Xion stood above him her face full of surprise, suddenly the two started laughing, any sense of awkwardness was gone and Xion helped Roxas back on his feet.

Xion smiled and the two began walking to school together, getting to know one another, unknown to them that their feelings for one another were growing.

. . .

Namine sat in a daze in the student council room, Kairi was going on about some kind of new plan for club after club. As Kairi glanced over and saw Namine stuck in her daydream, "Namine!"

The blonde's head turned around to face her friend, a small blush had already set in her face, making her realize she had been zoning out a bit too much. Namine rubbed her head sheepishly, "Ah… Sorry Kairi…"

Kairi stopped trying to explain their plans and sat next to Namine, "So… did anything happen with Riku?"

Namine's face became flushed and she sighed again, looking towards the door. "We just talked…" her voice trailing off. Kairi smiled at the girl, and started to pack up her stuff.

"Well it's almost class time Namine!" Kairi said to her friend, picking up her bag and as she hurried to the door, it suddenly burst open, Sora came dashing in out of breath and Kairi jumped back in surprise. "Sora? What are you doing here?" Kairi exclaimed in surprise, turning slightly red that the boy had shown up in front of her.

Sora's breathing was heavy and he held up a yellow star fruit, "Got you… paopu fruit, so don't be mad at me."

Kairi stood there dumbfounded as Sora was panting, trying to get his breathe back. As the two stood there, Namine picked up her belongings and snuck past them, winking at Kairi and headed to class first.

Kairi took the fruit from Sora's hands, and couldn't help but laugh, "Pfft did you think I was that mad at you?"

Sora nodded, his blue eyes still filled with worry. Kairi laughed and waved the fruit in front of his face, "Hey you sure you wanna give this to me? You might be stuck with me for the rest of your life you know!"

Right after Kairi said that, she couldn't help but look away and blush, the silence spread between the two, both unsure what to say next, Kairi began to think that there was no chance that a girl like her could be with Sora. As if to reassure her, Sora grabbed her hand on top the paopu fruit, looking straight into her eyes, and said, "I want you around..."

Kairi's eyes filled with surprise at his answer, she began to turn red and the bell rang, signaling for the students to begin to head to class. She hastily picked up her bag and lightly whacked Sora with the fruit, her heart aflutter.

"You're an idiot…" Kairi murmured under her breath. As Sora turned to look at her, rubbing the part she hit; their eyes connected, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Come on, let's get to class." The two walked two class, and Kairi could only smile and laugh as Sora began describing his goals for playing soccer this year.

. . .

As Xion and Roxas arrived at school, they went to Roxas' locker, and were met once again with Axel and Isa. Roxas' waved his hello to Axel as the boy's emerald eyes turned to face him.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled across the hall, making several people at their lockers wince and look up.

Roxas smiled and waved at his friend bounding down the hall towards him, immediately as Axel came up next to him, Roxas was put in a headlock and given a noogie. As the two boys laughed, Xion and Isa couldn't help but glance at each other and shake their heads. As Axel finished his torture of Roxas, he noticed Xion was there. "Ah!" He exclaimed pointing, "It's you!"

Xion's head turned questioningly, curious by Axel's reaction. Axel began tapping his head and suddenly his face lit up, "Xion! That's your name right?"

Xion nodded, smiling at Axel, "and you're Axel…" she pointed over to Isa, "That's your friend Isa, right?" Axel and Isa nodded, and the first bell rang, telling them only 10 minutes until class started remained.

Axel sighed, "Man, that bell is just a reminder for the entire day we waste here."

Isa chuckled, "Well we get to see everyone so I wouldn't worry about it."

The four kids once again split into their respective groups of two and began walking in opposite directions. Axel turned around and once again yelled at Roxas, "Roxas! Let's get sea-salt ice cream after school! Bring Xion if you'd like, Isa here has got baseball to sign up for today." As Axel said that he stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"Some of us would rather be doing something more than eating ice cream all day." Isa replied coolly, lightly bumping his friend's shoulder.

Roxas was about to reply, but Xion cut him off first, "Sorry Axel! We'll take a rain check on that, Roxas is going to join the track team!" Roxas turned a bit red when she yelled back at Roxas. It was a situation he didn't know how to react to.

"Huh? Roxas you're joining a team?" Axel yelled back in disbelief, "Well be sure to invite me to come! I'll bring ice cream for you to eat after you finish!" The two boys shared a grin across the hallway, walking to their desired locations.

Xion smiled at Roxas, "Sorry Roxas, I'll buy you ice cream for that."

Roxas laughed, "Treat me once I make the team!" They continued to their classes, and Roxas was the first to go into his class, promising Xion he'd find her once classes were out to go to the track field together.

Roxas yawned and saw Namine sitting at her desk, as he walked over he could make out she was just starting a new drawing. "Xion got to school alright." Roxas said simply.

Namine looked up at him and smiled, "Ah thanks Roxas!" Right after her reply she went straight back to her drawing, Roxas could only shrug, the girl seemed to have something on her mind, and he was going to let Kairi fill him in later tonight. When he turned back to his desk, he could see Sora and Kairi walk in together, in Kairi's hands was the paopu fruit that Sora must've dashed off so early to get for her.

The two took their seats and Sora's head once again fell to the desk like how Roxas had seem him this morning. "Rough morning?" Roxas jeered lightly hitting his brother's shoulder. Sora could only grunt in response, as the teacher walked in, Sora let out a groan and slowly sat up.

"Roxas!" Sora pouted, "Cover for me, I'm gonna take a nap." Sora's put his book up and proceeded to instantly fall asleep behind it, giving Roxas no time to argue with him.

As the teacher called roll, Roxas had to answer for both him and Sora, momentarily taking the time to be thankful that the teacher was new and didn't recognize any of them yet. The class seemed to drag on, and as their first break arrived, Kairi walked over and as she was about to whack Sora awake, his brown hair shook as his head shot upwards.

"Hungry…" Sora said in a daze, still half asleep, Kairi could only laugh and gave Roxas a look that could only be read as she wanted to be alone with him. Roxas stood up and held his hands out defensively as a joke. As Roxas got up to talk to Namine, Kairi took his seat and Sora once again rested his head on his desk.

"Did you run to get me this today?..." Kairi said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper in order to avoid attention of others.

Sora still in a half asleep daze replied in a slurred voice, "mhmm cause don't want you to be mad."

Kairi smiled laid her head next down to his, "Stupid, as if I could stay mad at you…"

Sora's breathing once again changed to a much slower pace, indicating he had fallen asleep again. Kairi smiled him and sighed, "C'mon Sora… notice my feelings already…"

Roxas glanced over once more, seeing that the two were lost in their own worlds, no one else seemed to notice they were there. Roxas tapped Namine's shoulder, momentarily shaking her out of her own daze. He pointed over to both Sora and Kairi and they could only smile at their friends possibly making progress.

Namine looked over at Roxas, "Xion texted me saying she's staying late with you… Is something going on?"

Roxas replied evenly, "She told me to join the track team and she'd come to cheer me on, so I guess I don't have a reason not to try anymore." Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Jealous that your sister is cheering a boy on in his event and you aren't yet?" He playfully jeered.

Namine's face began turning a bright red, "I-it's not like that! I just met him!"

Roxas lightly pushed her, "Oh? So it's someone you only just got to know?" The look on Roxas' face told Namine right away that he was playing around with her.

Sora woke up and yawned loudly, half the class turned their heads, and a small few that had known Sora before chuckled at how loud his yawns still were. As he turned his head he saw Kairi with her head down on Roxas' desk, breathing peacefully, the loud yawn he had just produced having no effect on her sleep. Sora smiled at the girl and glanced at the clock, _three minutes left huh?_ Sora debated about taking another nap, but then thought better of it if Kairi was watching him.

Kairi slowly moved and sat up, gently rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes. She smiled at Sora, "Hey Sora, can you help me run some errands today after school?" Sora nodded, and Kairi smiled got out of Roxas' seat, "Then I'll meet you after class!" She smiled at him and she went to switch places with Roxas.

Roxas came back, and as he passed by Kairi, he took a look at her and she was as red as could be. He made a mental note to ask Sora what happened later tonight. Roxas pulled his chair out and sat next to his brother, he looked over at Sora and saw that his brother was fully awake and ready for class. The rest of the day was a blur, the next time Roxas knew it was lunch time.

As soon as the sound of the lunch bell hit their ears, Sora and Roxas in unison closed their books and got up to go to the cafeteria, Kairi and Namine got up to join them, Sora was greeted by a light hit to the head, "Idiot, you can't just sleep through class like that."

Sora rubbed the spot she hit and stuck his tongue out, "I was tired this morning jeez!"

Kairi smiled and patted his head, "I guess since it was for me, I'll forgive you this once."

"Forgive me? You already dealt the punishment!" Sora laughed back.

The other two could only laugh at the bickering of their friends. They met up with Riku and after they got their lunches the five of them sat around laughing and eating together.

After a few minutes when the line had died down, Roxas decided to text Xion and see if she wanted to join, "Hey! Where are you?" He set his phone back down, and asked Namine, "Hey does Xion know where the cafeteria is?"

Namine was eating a vanilla pudding she had bought from the snack line and shook her head, "If she got all ready this morning she might've grabbed the lunch that she had made last night. She might still be eating in her classroom."

Roxas gobbled down the rest of his chicken sandwich and picked up his chocolate pudding, "I'm gonna go find her!" He left before anyone could say anything, he began making his way to her classroom, noticing that it was extremely close to the cafeteria anyway. As he peeked through the door he saw a few boys just talking about a show they watched, further in he saw a girl sitting alone next to the window, headphones on without any food. He sighed as he walked up to her and sat next to her, placing the sealed pudding cup on her head.

Xion turned towards Roxas, realizing it was him and she smiled, reaching for the object that was placed on her head. As it came into view she squealed ecstatically, "Pudding!" The girl tried opening it and after a minute, along with a a couple snickers from Roxas, she put it on the desk and groaned, "It won't open..."

Roxas patted her head and laughed, "There is one way to open it…" He took it from her and used the spoon to puncture the plastic, handing the pudding cup to her.

Xion grabbed it and looked over at Roxas, "Is it alright if I eat it?" Roxas nodded and within seconds the pudding cup was empty. She sighed in relief of the delicious treat, she looked at Roxas and saw he was looking right back at her, the two made eye contact and both could feel their heartbeats getting faster in their chests. Xion broke the silence, "You didn't forget about trying out for the track team did you?"

Roxas shot back, "Of course not! I'll take the top place just you watch!"

The bell rang, indicating that lunch was over, and the two realized that they must've just been looking at each other for quite some time, as Roxas started walking out of the classroom, Xion's voice called out to him, "Come get me after classes are over alright?"

Roxas could only smile and stick his thumb out, "I won't keep you waiting too long!"

As Roxas walked back in class, it was right about to start, he must've dozed off at some point, because when he looked up at the front of the classroom again, there was a different professor and Sora must've changed his textbook for him. As the end of the day came, everyone gather their belongings met up at the Hikari's desk space.

Namine was the first to ask, "So what's everyone doing now?"

Kairi had grabbed onto Sora's bag, "Sora's gonna help me with some errands now!" Sora rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, laughing nervously, unsure what he had gotten himself into.

Roxas finished packing his bags and grabbed another smaller bag from the back of the room, "I gotta go find Xion and try out for the track team." His three friends smiled at him, happy he had found something to try doing.

Sora slapped his brother's back, "Hurry up and make the team so we can celebrate! Mom and Dad will be thrilled to know that you joined something!"

Roxas laughed nervously, "We don't have to tell them, I came home late before to so they won't question when I have practice."

Sora shook his head, "We'll come to watch you run! I'll make sure I come see you run, even if I have a game, I'll ditch for the few minutes it takes for you to win the race or make the jump!"

Roxas laughed and patted his brother's back walking out, "Alright alright, come surprise me at one of my races then. I'll make sure I place first when I hear you all yell my name!"

As Roxas stopped by Xion's classroom he saw that she was waiting by the door already with her headphones on again, as if she knew he was already there she took her headphones off and smiled at him, "Ready to go Roxas?" He nodded in agreement and the two went to check out the track field.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4... Regretfully I must say this is my last chapter, it will be left as incomplete... I originally planned for them to be happy together after being apart for a bit. But I thought maybe a sad ending would be more realistic for a relationship like this... Two people so far in love, realizing that they had fallen so far apart. Best friends whose words could no longer reach one another... I'm sorry to all my fans and readers out there. But I really loved the story, and I hope you envision your own endings... Please continue to support writers like me, and live healthy lives! :)


End file.
